Beauty Honey Remake (KAISOO VER)
by beng beng max
Summary: Merasa diri sebagai orang ketiga dalam kehidupan orang lain, Kim Jongin lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, di sana ia juga bertemu Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengan dirinya, menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan rumah tangga orang lain. Namun apakah pada akhirnya mereka akan terus bersama?


**Beauty Honey (KAISOO VER)**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni karangan PHOEBE, saya hanya me-remake, mengganti tokoh, dan melakukan sedikit penyesuaian**

 **15+**

* * *

 **BAB 1**

Musim semi sudah di lalui dengan kesepian yang benar-benar mencekam. Seharusnya musim panas tidak begitu, tapi Jongin memilih untuk menanti lagi. Sudah hampir setahun ia terus menanti dan menanti kedatangan Luhan ke Korea dan seandainya saat itu tiba, Jongin benar-benar akan mengatakan kepada gadis itu tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Pelan-pelan Jongin mulai merasa bosan menanti hati Luhan yang tidak kunjung pasti. Sebelum pergi ia melihat kebimbangan dimata Luhan dan itu semakin memperkuat keinginannya utuk menjauh. Dia cuma figuran, Luhan tidak mencintainya, kata-kata itu terus bermainmain di benaknya dan membuatnya nyaris gila. Seandainya ia mengatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu kemungkinan terbesar yang di dapatnya adalah penolakan karena yang Luhan yakini saat itu rasa cinta di antara mereka adalah kesalahan, karena Jongin sudah membuatnya berkhianat dari Sehun. Itu yang menjadi alasan kuat kenapa Jongin masih mau seperti ini, masih mau menunggu hati Luhan sampai sekarang.

Jongin berjalan perlahan sambil menghembuskan nafas. Sebelah tangannya memegangi sekaleng kopi dingin yang baru saja di ambil dari dalam freezer dan yang sebelah lagi masih memilih-milih barang apa lagi yang akan di belinya selain kopi. Selama di Busan Jongin menumpang di rumah Suho dan itu seringkali membuatnya merasa lebih baik tidak usah pulang karena takut mengganggu privasi suami istri Suhoki Hidaka dan Alice Kim itu. Otaknya terus memikirkan kemana ia akan pergi malam ini, apakah harus menyewa hotel? Ia menghembuskan nafas lagi. Kepalanya terangkat saat melihat seseorang di kasir, seseorang yang pernah Jongin kenal.

"Bagaimana Nona?"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Tapi di belakang anda ada yang menunggu!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia duluan!"

Jongin memandangi wanita yang kebingungan itu. Dia menyingkir dari meja kasir dan mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di atas lantai. Dengan terburu-buru ia memilah-milah barang-barang yang seharusnya berada di dalam tasnya, tapi tidak ada. Wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas putus asa sambil memandangi barang-barangnya yang berantakan. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita itu lalu duduk di lantai, di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau cari, nona? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

Wanita itu spontan memandang Jongin dengan sorot mata terkejut. Kacamata yang di kenakannya melorot ke bawah beberapa millimeter. Secepat mungkin ia kembali meletakkan kacamatanya di posisi yang di yakininya.

"Anda siapa?" melihat wanita itu, Jongin jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Seosangnim tidak ingat padaku?" Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pura-pura kebingungan lalu memandangi wanita yang di panggilnya seosangnim.

"Anda Kyungsoo Seosangnim, kan?" Wanita itu mengangguk, masih memandangnya.

"Aku Jongin, kakaknya Kim Sooyoung. Kita pernah bertemu di sekolah waktu aku dan Suho menjemput Sooyoung yang sedang sakit di sekolah. Waktu itu, Kau menelpon kerumah dan ibuku tidak ada jadi aku yang datang…"

"Oh," Kyungsoo melongo dengan lenguhan panjang. Ia kemudian menepuk kepalanya karena menyesal telah menyembunyikan ingatan tentang Jongin dalam-dalam dan kesulitan untuk menggalinya kembali.

"Maaf, aku sangat pelupa jadi tidak bisa mengingatmu dengan cepat!" Jongin menerima permintaan maaf itu dengan sebuah senyum.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Dompetku, Aku lupa meletakkannya dimana. Seharusnya ada didalam tas." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya lagi sambil mengeluh. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengingat-ingat dan akhirnya dia menyerah.

"mungkin aku batalkan saja semua belanjaan…"

"Aku saja yang bayar!" Potong Jongin.

"Belanjaanmu tidak banyak kan?"

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu sampai begitu!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku traktir sebagai salam perkenalan!" Jongin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir lalu membayar semuanya termasuk kopi dingin yang ada di genggamannya. Sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai sibuk memasukkan kembali semua barangbarangnya ke dalam tas. Jongin melihat semuanya, Semua barang-barang yang keluar dari dalam tas Kyungsoo bukanlah barang-barang yang biasa di bawa oleh kebanyakan wanita. Ada beberapa buah buku, kotak pensil, kunci dengan gantungan beberapa buah foto dengan seragam Ouriin School tempatnya mengajar, kotak kacamata, sebuah kipas angin tenaga baterai, dan sebuah gelang manik-manik. Barang yang terakhir Jongin lihat sebelum Kyungsoo memasukkannya kedalam Tas selempangnya yang terbuat dari kulit sintetis. Setelah semua barangnya selesai di kemasi Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekati Jongin dengan lega. Jongin memberikan sekantong plastik belanjaannya kepada wanita itu dan dia menerimanya dengan senyum.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan keluar dari toserba. Jongin kemudan membantu Kyungsoo mencari dompetnya yang hilang. Wanita itu curiga kalau dompetnya tertinggal dalam taksi dan Jongin merelakan ponselnya untuk di pakai menelpon perusahaan taksi bersangkutan. Ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo tidak meleset, dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam ia mendapatkan kembali dompetnya dan taksi yang di naikinya tadi langsung mengantarkannya ke tempat di mana mereka duduk sekarang. Beruntung supir taksi juga termasuk orang yang jujur dan bersedia membantu. Wanita itu membungkuk kepada Jongin, kelihatannya sangat berterimakasih karena sudah menemaninya dan membantunya menemukan dompetnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku memang bukan anak baik yang suka membantu. Kali ini aku membantu karena aku mengenal guru!" Jongin mengelak, Ia sangat jarang mendengarkan kata terima kasih yang kedengarannya sangat tulus seperti kali ini. Kyungsoo mengangkat dompetnya, ia mengeluarkan uang dari sana.

"Berapa uangmu yang terpakai tadi?" Jongin mendorong tangan Kyungsoo yang terangkat untuk kembali turun.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, Semuanya aku yang traktir. Jadi jangan bertindak seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, terimakasih banyak!"

"Kau membeli banyak softdrink, ada pesta ya?"

"Tidak. Semuanya untukku sendiri!"

"Kau tidak takut gemuk? Terlalu banyak minum softdrink bisa membuat tubuhmu melar!" Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak enak.

"Aku pada dasarnya memang sedikit gemuk. Tidak masalah kalau bertambah gemuk sedikit lagi, habisnya tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. Malam ini aku juga tidak tau mau kemana, mungkin mau kepantai sambil meminum semua itu!"

"Kepantai? Aku boleh ikut?" Wanita itu memandang Jongin heran lalu mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang agak ragu. Selanjutnya tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan, hanya berjalan santai menuju pantai. Padahal seharian tadi Jongin sudah bermain-main di pantai, tapi seorang diri tentunya tidak sama dengan kepantai bersama seorang teman.

Meskipun musim panas, pantai di malam hari tetap dingin. Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan sekarang Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil meminum kopinya seteguk demi seteguk. Kyungsoo duduk dengan sopan dan rambutnya yang lurus dan ringan tertiup angin, ia menyeka sejumput rambut yang berada di mukanya lalu mengambil sekaleng soft drink dan meminumnya.

"Guru sedang apa di Busan?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo memandangnya.

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi yang bersamaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di asrama sekolah?"

"Aku sudah hampir sebulan berhenti menjadi guru." Katanya malu-malu.

"Jadi jangan panggil aku Guru lagi."

"Berhenti? Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa Aku tidak cocok menjadi guru, jadi aku mengundurkan diri!" Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar. Dia merasa tidak cocok menjadi guru? Sewaktu Sooyoung masih sekolah dulu Kyungsoo selalu mengesankan kalau dirinya adalah seorang guru yang baik, Bahkan dia sampai di percaya sebagai pengawas asrama putri.

Itu berarti Kyungsoo adalah seorang guru yang berprestasi dan sangat kompeten. Bahkan Kyungsoo menyimpan foto siswa-siswanya sebagai gantungan kunci. Dia sangat menyayangi siswanya dan masih berfikir kalau dia tidak pantas menjadi guru?

"Jadi sekarang apa pekerjaanmu, Noona ?"

"Noona?" Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Apa aku terlihat tua?" Panggilan untuk kakak perempuan.

"Tidak, Bukan begitu. Aku tau kita sebaya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun sangat sulit mengganti Seosangnim dengan nama saja. Tapi kalau kau tidak berkenan…"

"Tidak, Bukan masalah!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Noona juga boleh!"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa kegiatanmu setelah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah?"

"Aku sedang mencari kerja. Sudah sebulan ini aku tinggal di rumah temanku di Incheon dan aku sama sekali tidak berani pulang kerumah. Asal tau saja, Orang tuaku tidak tau kalau aku sudah berhenti mengajar. Tapi besok pagi aku harus pulang ke rumah karena rumahku dekat dengan pantai ini!"

"Mengapa baru besok kalau rumahmu dekat? Lalu malam ini kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo meneguk Softdrinknya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan disini sampai pagi, Aku tidak tau mau kemana lagi! Kau sendiri sedang apa di Busan?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia sedang apa? Dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya sia-sia. Tidak, Dia sedang mencari model yang cocok untuk mengenakan gaunnya dalam Fashion Show dan pemotretan di Paris. Kalau di tanya mengapa harus memulainya dari Busan, Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Aku sedang liburan musim panas." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Aku boleh disini juga? Menemanimu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga sedang tidak ingin pulang. Kalau kau akan berada disini sampai pagi, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bolehkan? Kita bisa berbincang-bincang sampai pagi.

" Jongin kemudian memandang jam di tangannya, Empat jam lagi menjelang pagi. "Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi aku tidak harus sendirian sampai pagi!" Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kopi yang di pegangnya sudah habis dan ia mulai menjarah minuman kaleng yang berada di dalam kantong plastik milik Kyungsoo.

"Noona, Apa yang akan kau katakan di rumah nanti tentang pengunduran dirimu?"

"Aku biasanya memang pulang pada tanggal yang sama untuk liburan musim panas. Jadi rasanya tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ibuku akan menganggapnya sebagai ritual yang biasa!" Jawabnya.

"lalu, bagaimana kabar Sooyoung sekarang?" Jongin angkat bahu.

"Seperti itulah, Sooyoung masih anak yang sama!"

"Dia beruntung punya dua saudara laki-laki yang melindunginya. Pasti senang menjadi Sooyoung. Kekurangannya bisa di terima oleh siapa saja, makanya anak itu tidak pernah merasa kekurangan."

"Kau juga punya saudara laki-laki, kan? Hanbin pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Tentu saja begitu seandainya dia ada disini. Hanbin kuliah keluar negri, sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku yang lebih banyak melindunginya karena aku anak yang paling tua!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu!" Jongin menerawang lagi. Setidaknya, sebelum Suho kembali Jongin adalah anak sulung dalam keluarganya dan dia memiliki kewajiban penuh menjaga adiknya. Tapi setelah Suho ada di sisi Sooyoung, perannya sebagai kakak pelan-pelan tidak begitu intens lagi. Jongin sekarang tidak menjadi kakak, ia malah menjadi adik dari Suho karena Suho mengayomi semuanya meskipun mereka tidak tinggal serumah.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Tetaplah tidak bisa disamakan dengan kasur air dan bantalnya di rumah. Secangkir kopi buatan rumah yang di tawarkan Kyungsoo mungkin akan sedikit membantu menghilangkan perasaan kantuknya, setelah itu ia akan meminta Ravi menjemputnya. Ini hari minggu, seharusnya Ravi tidak bekerja.

"Baiklah, secangkir kopi buatan rumah sangat aku harapkan! Tapi, apakah kau tidak membawa barang-barang lain selain tasmu ini?" Kyungsoo menarik tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Sebisa mungkin ia berdiri dengan tangkas dan Jongin mengikutinya. Perlahanlahan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rumah keluarga Do yang tidak begitu jauh.

"Semua pakaianku ku titipkan di rumah teman, Selama ini aku tidak pernah membawa pakaian apapun pulang. Jika aku membawanya pulang ibuku pasti curiga!"

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Busan?"

"Biasanya seminggu, setelah itu aku dan guru-guru yang lain harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut semua siswa untuk kembali bersekolah!"

"Itu jika kau di sekolah, Noona. Sekarang?" Kyungsoo angkat bahu.

"Aku harus menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok, kalau tidak ketemu juga mungkin akan melakukan pekerjaan apa saja. Pelayan di rumah makan juga boleh!"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lalu memandangi Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Kyungsoo mengenakan celana panjang khaki dengan kemeja abu-abu yang lengannya sampai ke siku. Semuanya penampilan yang khas untuk seorang guru. Bisa di banyangkan kalau penampilan prima ini berubah menjadi butut karena ibu guru mengenakan pakaian biasa di lapisi sebuah Apron lusuh. Jongin menggeleng.

"Ini rumahku. Silahkan masuk!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadanya. Bahkan senyumnyapun sangat bijaksana. Gadis itu benar-benar memiliki semua yang seorang guru miliki. Pasti sangat sedih meninggalkan Asrama Ouriin mengingat seluruh waktu di asrama sejak bangun tidur sampai kembali tidur selalu di jalaninya sebagai seorang Guru yang cantik dan cerdas. Mengundurkan diri dari profesi yang kelihatannya sangat di cintainya bisa saja membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu.

Jongin bertamu terlalu pagi, Ia sampai di ajak untuk sarapan bersama keluarga Do yang ramah tamah. Makanan rumahan khas Korea yang di santapnya pagi inipun sangat jarang di temuinya karena di rumah, mereka selalu makan roti. Terlahir dari seorang ibu yang berkewarganegaraan Prancis membuat Jongin mengenal roti lebih baik melebihi apapun. Atmosfir dari siapapun, menyukai makanan bercita rasa kekeluargaan yang sangat kental di rumah ini membuat Jongin merasa ingin berlama-lama. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan yang seperti ini. Semenjak Ayahnya meninggal semuanya jadi kacau balau. Bahkan hampir tidak ada kata makan bersama dalam keluarganya karena Sooyoung tinggal di asrama dan dirinya sendiri berada di Indonesia. Seandainya Jongin memiliki rumah yang seperti ini, maka dia aka selalu mengeluh dan ingin pulang. Dia tidak akan berfikir untuk pergi ke Indonesia, tidak akan bertemu Luhan, tidak akan merasakan perasaan cinta dan tidak perlu menanti dalam penderitaan seperti sekarang.

"Ini, kopi buatan rumah. Selamat menikmati!" Kyungsoo meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja ruang tamu dimana Jongin duduk dengan santai saat ini. Ayahnya, Tuan Do sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu dan ibunya sedang sangat sibuk di dapur. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang lain, yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama sambil memandanginya menyeruput kopi dengan sangat nikmat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu berbicara apa-apa lagi, karena sesaat kemudian ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan Ravi sudah menunggunya di depan rumah ini. Jongin tadi menelponnya dan Kyungsoo memberi tau alamatnya.

"Dia sudah menjemput?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin memandangi ponselnya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu menyeruput kopinya sebanyak mungkin. "Aku pulang dulu ya? Kopinya sangat enak. Aku harap bisa menikmatinya lagi di lain waktu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya dan salam untuk ibumu. Sampai jumpa!"

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dan pintu tertutup.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai berada di rumahnya?" Tanya Ravi. Jongin bersandar di bangkunya. Meskipun dirinya masih sangat lelah, ia tidak lagi merasa mengantuk. Kopi buatan rumah karya Kyungsoo ternyata cukup mujarab.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di supermarket tadi malam. Dia kehilangan dompet dan aku bantu mencari!" Jawabnya. Ravi kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalan dan arah tujuannya. Tapi Fikiran Jongin masih tertuju kepada guru muda itu.

"Dia bilang kalau dia sudah mengundurkan diri jadi guru! Katanya merasa tidak cocok. Padahal kau ingat, kan? Di asrama dia adalah guru yang baik. Kau bahkan menitipkan Sooyoung kepadanya!"

"Kau sedang memberi tahu atau bertanya?" Ravi menanggapi ucapannya dengan nada biasa.

"Kalau kau sedang memberi tau, aku sudah tau. Kalau kau bertanya sebabnya, Aku juga tau!" Jongin menoleh dan memandangi Raviki yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Tau? Apa sebabnya?"

"Ada sebuah kasus, Kyungsoo terlibat skandal dengan seorang pejabat. Istri pejabat itu adalah Klienku, dia mengira Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan suaminya. Karena aku mengenal Kyungsoo aku berusaha bertanya dan Kyungsoo menjawab kalau semuanya benar. Aku hampir kehilangan nyawa saat itu!"

"Tidak mungkin. Dia bukan wanita yang seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku juga bereaksi sama denganmu. Jadi aku menyelidikinya, dari informan yang ku bayar aku mendapat cerita kalau pejabat itu, tuan Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang memiliki hubungan khusus jauh sebelum laki-laki itu menikah dengan istrinya sekarang. Mereka berpisah dan masih berhubungan lewat telpon dan e- mail karena tuan Park Chanyeol melanjutkan sekolah keluar negri. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tau kalau laki-laki itu sudah menikah. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanya saat itu? Istri Park Chanyeol datang mencaci makinya kesekolah dan mengatakan akan menuntutnya. Mendadak semuanya jadi pembicaraan yang sangat mengganggu di asrama dan kurasa itu penyebabnya mengundurkan diri dari sekolah!" Jongin terkesiap.

Dia di khianati dan sekarang memilih untuk menderita? Kyungsoo melarikan diri dan Jongin tau bagaimana perasaanya. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang di rasakannya sekarang. Tapi yang wanita itu alami pasti jauh lebih kejam di bandingkan dengannya. Tidak banyak orang yang tau tentang dirinya dan Luhan, Tapi sangat banyak orang yang membicarakan Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat siswanya bergunjing di belakang saat Kyungsoo sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas, dan bagaimana ia harus menahan sendiri bisik-bisik semua orang tentang dirinya. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkannya tidak memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada kedua orang tuanya, Jongin terkenang saat Kyungsoo mengeluhkan kalau Sooyoung sangat beruntung karena banyak orang yang melindunginya seolah-olah tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa melindunginya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Jongin melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Ravi.

"Aku mengatakan kepada istrinya cerita yang sebenarnya, Kalau Kyungsoo juga tidak tau apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau Park Chanyeol sudah menikah. Dia juga korban dan bodohnya Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan Park Chanyeol sama sekali!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Dia harusnya bisa lebih cerdas dalam bersikap! Bukannya malah jadi bodoh!"

"Kenapa emosi?" Ravi memandang Jongin sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Cinta bisa menghilangkan benci kan?" Jongin terpaku. Luhan juga begitu. Dia tidak marah saat Sehun mempermalukannya, tapi dia marah saat Jongin memintanya melupakan ciuman yang hanya di ketahui oleh mereka berdua . Cinta yang menyebabkan itu semua.

"Istri Park Chanyeol tidak terima karena dengan kata lain cerita itu malah menyiratkan kalau dialah yang merebut Park Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo. Dia meminta mediasi dan minta di pertemukan dengan Kyungsoo dan suaminya."

"Kapan itu diadakan?"

"Besok siang!" Besok siang? Jongin menghela nafas berat. Wanita baik-baik mendapat cobaan besar sekarang. Apa yang harus di lakukan untuk membantunya? Jongin merasa kalau dirinya dan Kyungsoo mengalami penderitaan yang sama. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya karena ia memiliki perasaan itu juga dan Jongin tau apa yang sedang Kyungsoo butuhkan sekarang. Saat dia menderita, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantunya. Jongin hanya selalu berusaha membantu dirinya sendiri meskipun ia sangat butuh bantuan. Kyungsoo pasti juga begitu, ia sangat butuh bantuan sekarang, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk membantu dirinya sendiri dengan melarikan diri seperti yang Jongin lakukan selama ini.

Rumah bergaya minimalis, Khas rumah pinggir pantai milik Ravi terbuka lebar. Setelah turun dari mobil Jongin segera berlarian masuk kekamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku agenda di dalam Tasnya. Ia kembali mengamati Jadwalnya untuk besok.

Besok, dia akan datang untuk membantu teman yang senasib dengan dirinya. Semoga dengan membantu Kyungsoo bisa mengurangi penderitaan dalam hatinya, penderitaan karena sebab yang nyaris sama, karena sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Jongin menggerutu mencari Coffee Shop terdekat dengan agak terburu-buru. Dia menyesal karena tidak pernah menanyakan secara detail kepada Ravi mengenai lokasi pertemuan itu. Sejak kemarin ia selalu menunda-nunda untuk menanyakannya karena Jongin terlalu sibuk menghubungi banyak orang yang di percaya untuk menyertainya ke Paris besok. Jongin mengamati Bvulgari-nya lekat-lekat, ia sudah terlambat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo sekarang? Kepalanya berusaha mencari-cari dengan memandang sekeliling dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sebuah Coffee Shop sederhana itu memperlihatkan Kyungsoo yang tertunduk lewat jendela kaca anti pecahnya yang bening dan lebar. Ravi duduk di sebelahnya dan di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang usianya tidak jauh dari usia Jongin.

 _Apakah dia sudah di tindas habis-habisan?._ Bisik Jongin. Seharusnya Jongin bisa masuk, tapi ada sebuah rasa ngeri terbersit. Jongin takut berbuat kesalahan karena tidak memahami situasinya yang sekarang. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah disana, apa yang harus di katakannya, Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan bagaimana ia harus bersikap tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Ia hanya mengetahui segelintir ceritanya dan bertekad untuk ikut campur. Jongin mengambil Ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga setelah menghubungi Ravi sebelumnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia dapat melihat perhatian orang-orang itu teralih kepada bunyi dering ponsel Ravi, laki-laki itu permisi dan menjauh, ia mengangkat telpon dari Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Ravi menjawab, pura-pura tidak tau padahal Jongin sdah menceritakan rencananya kepada Ravi meskipun Ravi belum setuju.

"Bagaimana keadaannya disana?"

"Kyungsoo belum menjawab satu pertanyaanpun. Semua orang hampir putus asa kecuali Park Chanyeol yang kelihatannya sangat senang dengan itu. Kau jadi melakukannya? Kau tidak akan marah-marah kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan merusak ketampananku dengan marah-marah!"

"Kalau begitu masuklah sebelum aku kembali ke tempat duduk, Aku tidak mau mereka mengira kalau kau adalah suruhanku sampai kau berada disana, aku akan terus berpura-pura menerima Telpon!" Jongin menurunkan ponselnya setelah mematikannya. Ia berusaha melangkah selebar mungkin dengan ritme secepat mungkin dan melewati Ravi yang pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Kyungsoo disana, terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sangat luar biasa. Dia menahan semua emosi yang mungkin sudah meluap-luap di puncak kepalanya dengan kepala yang menunduk di bawah intimidasi istri Park Chanyeol. Banyak orang yang menjadikan caci maki itu menjadi tontonan yang menarik, tapi orang yang cerdas pasti sudah tau siapa pemenang dan siapa pecundang.

 **TBC**


End file.
